


Lookout

by fardareismai



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, kid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fardareismai/pseuds/fardareismai
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Leia/Han, partners in crime AU





	Lookout

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr prompt outside my usual wheelhouse.

“Hey, psssst, hey!”

Leia looked up from her Legos to find that there was a boy waving to her from behind a tree.  She looked around to be sure it was she that the boy was trying to talk to, then got up and crossed to him, curious in spite of herself.

He was about a year older than her, and he looked scruffy- like he’d been crawling around in the dirt or climbing trees.  He was cute, but he looked like trouble, and Leia didn’t like trouble.

“Who are you?” she asked.

“My name’s Han,” he said, giving her a crooked grin.  He had two teeth missing from the front of his smile. 

“What kind of a name is Han?” she asked, frowning at him.

“Mine,” he said, shortly.  “Can you whistle?”

“Yeah,” Leia said.  “Why?”

“’Cause I need some help.  See that store over there?  You go in the front, and if you see anyone coming into the back room, you start whistling Yankee Doodle Dandy, okay?”

The store he was pointing to was a small convenience store that mostly did trade in candy, chips, and sodas to kids coming out of the nearby high school.

“Why?” she asked, suspicious.

“’Cause I asked you to!” Han said, as though this were an answer to her question.  “I’ll make it worth your while.”

Leia couldn’t help but be curious, and she wasn’t being asked to do anything bad, so she went.  She wandered the store for a few minutes then, after about 5 minutes, the clerk stood to go to the back room.  She started to whistle Yankee Doodle when he did and hoped that, whatever Han was doing, he could hear her.

After a moment, however, there was shouting in the back room.

“Hey, you!  Put those down you scoundrel!  Get out of here you scruffy nerf-herder!”

Leia left the store, lest she be accused of being a part of whatever had happened in the back.

Han found her having returned to her Legos.  He held out a package of Skittles to her.

“Here, I got these for you.”

Leia glared at the offering.  Skittles were her favorite but still…

“You shouldn’t steal things, it’s wrong.”

Han flinched back at that assessment and pulled away his offered snack.

“I hate grown-ups, they should be taught a lesson,” he said, grumpily.

“Of course they should,” Leia agreed, “but not like that.  Keep tdoing that and they’ll throw you in jail.”

“Well what do you suggest then?”

Leia grinned as though she’d been waiting for him to ask.  “There’s a secret club,” she said, eagerly.  “They call themselves the Rebel Alliance.  Remember last week when all the teachers desks at school had the drawers glued shut?  That was us.  We play those kinds of pranks on the adults.  Do you wanna come?”


End file.
